1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaponry, and particularly to a shoulder-fired grenade launcher using an electronic firing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Military weaponry using ballistically fired rounds or shells containing explosive charges have been known for a considerable period of time. Historically, the explosive rounds or shells have been of such a large and heavy mass that a correspondingly large weapon was required to launch them, with the weapon being of greater size and weight than could be carried by an individual. More recently, a number of smaller and lighter weapons capable of being carried by a single individual and launching an explosive round have been developed. Some of these weapons utilize an explosive rocket charge to launch the explosive projectile, e.g., the bazooka of the World War II era and the later M-72 LAW (Light Antitank Weapon). However, other recoil-type weapons capable of being carried and fired by a single individual and launching an explosive round have been developed, e.g., the U.S. military M-79 grenade launcher.
While the M-79 is an excellent weapon for certain operations, it is limited by its relatively small 40 mm caliber or bore. The corresponding round or shell cannot be expanded to provide a great deal of range when fired, nor to provide a particularly large explosive force when the round hits the target. The M-72 LAW provides somewhat greater firepower from its 66 mm bore and correspondingly sized projectile, but the LAW is a recoilless weapon, with the projectile having an explosive rocket charge for propelling it from the launch tube. Moreover, the LAW is a disposable weapon, and is discarded after a single firing. It cannot be reloaded and reused. While the bazooka round was fired electrically by a dry cell battery contained in the launcher, the M-72 and M-79 both use mechanical percussion to fire the round, i.e., the rocket of the M-72 and the explosive grenade round of the M-79.
Thus, a shoulder-fired grenade launcher solving the aforementioned problems is desired.